


Marry You

by consultingrogers



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Fluff, Fluff as hell, M/M, Marriage Proposal, alcohol is involved, i didn't specify but i was thinking of big steve when i wrote this just fyi, it could work for little steve tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-01
Updated: 2015-08-01
Packaged: 2018-04-12 09:52:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4474829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/consultingrogers/pseuds/consultingrogers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Steve?"<br/>"Hm?"<br/>"I think I wanna marry you."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Marry You

**Author's Note:**

> it's 6am and i'm listening to the glee version of marry you by bruno mars and this came to me and i just had to get it out

"Steve?"

"Hm?"

"I think I wanna marry you."

Steve's head shot up so fast, he was almost dizzy. It was too early for this or, really, too late. It must've been past midnight when they stumbled up to the roof of their apartment building, a bottle of liquor in tow along with pillows and blankets. The night was beautiful and relatively quiet, which was a rare thing in their corner of New York. All he wanted to do was relax but apparently the world, and Bucky, had other plans for him.

" _What?_ "

"Let's get married. Right now."

"Bucky, you're drunk. And so am I. We can't get married right now anyways, it's late."

"We can so get married right now. C'mon, Stevie. Don't you wanna marry me?"

Steve buried his face in Bucky's chest, the sobriety sneaking up on him allowed him to comprehend what Bucky was suggesting but he was still drunk enough to consider it. He wanted to, god damn he wanted to marry Bucky so bad, but now? As if Bucky sensed him contemplating it, he sat up so Steve would have to look at him.

"Come on, I know this little place not far from here, open 24/7. We can walk. I'll go get a ring and everything if you want, as soon as the stores open. Anything you want, Stevie."

Bucky looked at him so intensely, full of adoration, and completely serious. His words weren't even that slurred anymore. They had gone through almost three whole bottles of vodka, and they were plastered, but it was wearing off a little. Steve was still pleasantly buzzed and the way Bucky looked at him, desperately wanting him to agree, lit Steve's insides on fire.

"I know we're trashed but who cares? Just tell me you'll marry me, baby. We can run away like we always wanted to, go wherever you want, Stevie."

Steve's heartbeat picked up and he took one more swig from the vodka bottle.

"Alright. Okay. Yes I'll marry you, Buck. God, there's nothing I want more in the world."

All the alcohol in Bucky's system seemed to disappear, getting up and bringing Steve with him, then crashed their lips together with an excited giggle. They picked their things up as fast as they could, practically ran down the stairs to their apartment, and walked hand in hand to the little chapel down around the corner.

~

Steve woke up the next day with a pounding headache, a naked Bucky draped over his body, a glinting on his left hand, and two tickets to Paris. He looked at the simple but beautiful ring they agreed on, grinning like an idiot.

Steven Barnes always did sound nice to him.


End file.
